


Moronsexual

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gokudera is moron sexual, Handcuffs, I wrote this ship as a joke and now i love it????, M/M, Reborn up to his usual tricks, Ryohei is EXTREME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Gokudera learns to value all of Tsuna guardians. (Rain Day Entry for KHR RarePair WeeK)





	Moronsexual

This had to be Reborns idea. Gokudera _not appreciating_ all of Juidames guardians had led to this _extreme_ measure. Now here he was fucking handcuffed to the overly energetic Lawn Head.

“EXTREME! A whole day with Octopus Head!” Ryohei shouts, punching a fist into the air, pulling Gokuderas reluctant hand with it.

_Where the fuck did he get all this energy so early in the morning?!_

Gokudera grits his teeth and tries to imagine how proud Juidame would be if he successfully completed Reborn’s task. Twenty four hours, he could do that, for Juidame.

“If you can manage to stay together for twenty four hours, I’ll accept that you respect all of Tsunas guardian.” As if making a point Reborn handed the key to Ryohei. “If you break and use the key, it’s over, and you’ll disappoint Tsuna.”  He informs them both. Knowing the idea of letting his boss down was enough to keep Gokuderas toes in line.

School was tricky, Gokudera didn’t care much for his teacher but when Ryohei just _assumed_ they’d go to his class, Gokudera has to put his foot down, literally, as he jerks Ryohei to a halt., No way was he letting the ~~handsome~~ sun guardian command the day.

“Oi Octopus Head this is EXTREMLY bad timing! If we’re late to class Hibari-san will be mad!” he shouts, unnecessarily given the short distance between them. It’s so loud Gokudera winces a little.

“FUCK, DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD IDIOT?! I KNOW WE’RE LATE!” Gokudera snaps back

“Herbivores!”

A chill runs other both of them as they realise they’ve been caught. Gokudera moves to grab his dynamite but Ryohei is quicker, dragging him behind as he sprints at an unholy speed to class.

Gokuderas wrist stings all through class. Not just from Ryohei’s abrupt action, but everything he does, he does without thinking. This wasn’t a new observation for Gokudera, but it became a problem when he was glued to the older guardians side.

 

Ryohei didn’t just run without thinking, he shoved his hand up in class without thinking, nearly dragging Gokudera out his seat. He threw his arms up to playfully punch his peers shoulder, causing several upperclassmen to threaten Gokudera before they realised he wasn’t the preparator. He shifted relentlessly in his seat and just _couldn’t. keep. still._

Gokudera huffed and bit his tongue through lunch. Ryohei munching down on what he could only estimate as an Olympic level of calories. As the free period drew to an end, the sun guardian turns his attention to Gokudera.

“Where’s your lunch Octuopus head?” he asks.

Gokudera turns his head, he may or may not have forgotten to bring his lunch today, what with the whole Ryohei and Reborn loudly intruding into his small flat and slapping cuffs on his wrist before he could so much as crack open an annoyed eye.

“Hey, did you forget your lunch?” he prompts again.  _Fuck, of all the times for him to be observant._

“Here, Kyoko made me extra, you look like you need it.” He insists, shoving an octopus sausage into Gokuderas mouth so fast he nearly chokes.

“Ha!” he laughs holding up another. “Octuposes for Octopus Head.” Entirely amused with himself as another treat is shoved past Gokudera lips without concern for his consent or need for oxygen.

“It’s Octo- _PI_ you idiot.” Gokudera chokes through a mouth full of meat. But Ryohei -as usual- isn’t listening.

“Isn’t that better than no lunch?” he laughs, pushing rice past Gokudera lips. He twists his face away, to reject Ryoheis action, and to hide the fact he feels something a little too kind from his actions, being fed was something girls did to their boyfriends, not guardians to other guardians. So unmafia like.

After school is no better. Gokudera ends up being dragged to library, something he would normally enjoy. But with Ryohei, a boy a good two years older than him, _constantly_ struggling with his studies It’s not long before Gokudera loses focus.

He’s just _sitting there_. Pencil half chewed to death as he struggles over the _starter_ questions that Gokudera could do in his sleep. The idiot is staring at his paper and bouncing his knee so violently he keeps hitting it off the table, and Gokuderas knee.

“Can you _NOT_?!” Gokudera hisses, slamming his book closed.

“This is EXTREMLY hard!” he shouts, completely ignoring the basic library etiquette, throwing his hand up in the air and pulling Gokudera out his seat.

“Watch it lawn head!” he snaps, jerking his hand back. Ryohei was close to breaking his last nerve at this rate. Gokudera takes a deep breath and thinks of Juidame, and how proud he would be if he made it through this task without ~~kissing~~ , killing his fellow guardian.

Then Ryohei does it, he breaks Gokudera. “I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND MATH, ITS NOT EXTREME!”

_Fuckin idiot._

Gokudera moves to punch him, really punch him. But then he notices the look of hopelessness on the guardians face. Through the shouting and the ranting, he’s really struggling.

Gokudera tells himself it’s none of his concern, he wasn’t here to tutor Ryohei. But he’s already cracking open his notebook and sliding himself closer to him.

“Look it’s not that hard.” He says, biting his tongue. _Why was he doing this? This could only end in tears. And shouting, lots of shouting._

Gokudera knew exactly why he was doing it; He had a thing for idiots. Big idiots. If that hadn’t been evident enough to him with the number of _hours_ he wasted on the fucking rain guardian. Ryohei was a whole other breed. Lacking not only in intelligence, but basic social etiquette and any sense of volume control. A super dense fucking idiot wrapped in an air head, slathered in lithe muscle and dripping with _oh fuck_. He’s lost his train of thought as his eyes zeroed in on those aforementioned muscles. Even through his shirt they’re visible. Tensing and flexing as the idiot boy who owned them struggled with _basic level math_!

Gokudera drags a hand down his face, why was he like this? Why idiots? Why _this_ idiot?! A deep breath and he pulls out his glasses, settling back into the seat next to Ryohei. “Look just  . . . start by breaking the bigger numbers down first.” He says, circling and splitting the numbers in his book.

Gokudera continues, in slow, short steps. He has Ryoheis full attention as the draws out each stage.

“Wow, You’re really smart.” The guardian replies.

Gokudera rolls his eyes, genius was the preferred term.

He gestures for Ryohei to try it himself, momentarily forgetting about the handcuffs and pulling him closer. Their faces meet, Ryohei’s lips all too close to Gokuderas.

Gokuderas eyes flit to the older guardian’s lips. _He’s not going to kiss him_. Then to the muscles in his jaw as his mouth hangs open. _He shouldn’t kiss him_. Then to the eyes pinned to his own. _Fuck_.

It’s a brash move, lips layering over his, the taste of salt on Ryohei’s lips mixed with the roughness of his tongue. Gokudera feels Ryohei’s strong hands grab at his shirt collar, keeping them together.

When they finally pull apart neither of them say anything. Gokudera too unsure and Ryohei too mesmerised.

“You kiss good Octopus-head!” Ryohei shouts, once again forgetting any kind of social ettiquite.

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for KHR Rarepair week! I'm off for a few days so i'm posting this a little preemptively and will be updating later because i love this pairing? It's so intense, and loud, and all over the place. Ryokudera 5 ever <3


End file.
